1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for installing freeze plugs in automotive engine blocks, and particularly relates to detachable freeze plug carrier heads for such tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion engine blocks of the water-cooled type commonly have a plurality of holes communicating with the cooling system and which are closed by freeze plugs respectively press-fitted thereinto. In the event that the cooling fluid freezes, for example if the owner forgets to put antifreeze in the system, the freeze plugs are pushed out of the holes by the expanding freezing fluid, thereby accommodating the expansion and preventing cracking of the engine block. In that event, or in the event of an engine overhaul, the freeze plugs must be replaced. The auto mechanic replaces the freeze plugs by the use of an installer tool which has a carrier head which matingly engages the freeze plug for pushing it back into the engine block hole.
It is known to provide freeze plug installer tool kits which include a drive tool and a plurality of carrier heads, respectively mateable with different sizes of freeze plugs, and all detachably mountable on a coupling ball on the drive tool. More specifically, in these prior art devices the carrier head has a socket for receiving the coupling ball and threadedly engages a coupling ring which has a retaining lip of a diameter less than that of a coupling ball for securely holding the carrier head in place on the ball. But this is a relatively complicated and expensive two-piece head arrangement which is characterized by a relatively time-consuming assembly.